A Fallout chapter that is set after the main quest
by Antmuf24
Summary: First off, this is a prototype of sorts just something that im thinking about doing. Any feedback both good and bad is very much appreciated. :)
Fallout: Commonwealth

Chapter 1

Blue woke and looked out the cracked window beside the bed. It was a bright morning, the type of morning that Blue loved. Before the bombs, on a morning like this, he would make himself a cup of coffee and sit on his chair on the porch. He felt at peace in moments like that. And for a brief moment Blue felt that peace going through him. But then reality struck like a bullet and he got up swiftly. Business was calling. He picked up his vault jumpsuit and attached the chest piece with the BOS symbol engraved on it. He put Kelloggs pistol into his holster and made his way to the living room. Shawn was fast asleep in his bedroom next to the living room. Blue still couldn't believe he is a synth but Shawn behaved as if he was a normal boy and that made Blue happy.

Hills had become a thriving community since The Institute had been destroyed by Blue and the BOS. Two months had passed since then. Once everyone heard the Sole Survivor was living there, they attracted a large crowd. Mostly tourists but some that were willing to take up residence in Hills. It got to the point that Hills would have to set up some committee to deal with the increasing number of settlers.

A vote was taken on who should lead this committee. Blue was voted the head of this committee, Preston Garvy and The Minutemen were in charge of the security in Hills. The Minutemen presence increased in Hills and they had a sizeable force to hold the town. Marcy Long was in charge of the needs of Hills citizens. She was slow to trust strangers but was loyal to the town. Everyone seemed happy with this decision.

Today Blue had called Preston and Marcy to his house. He sat down on a couch that was half torn off but Blue didn't have a choice in his furniture arrangements.

Preston entered first." Morning Blue. You mind telling me what I'm doing here?". He sat down on the couch beside Blue. Preston was still a pissed that Blue had destroyed The Institute and everyone in it. Blue hoped that this anger would fade over time. He guessed that there would come a time when Prestons loyalty would come into question but tried to push that thought away

"We are just waiting on Marcy now. I'll tell you when she comes along" An uncomfortable followed silence followed.

"So how're you doing? Any security matters I should be aware of?" Blue asked, desperate to break the silence.

Preston looked at him and shook his head. Blue sighed. "Look Preston, is there any way that we could get past this? If we got along, we could make organising this town a lot easier"

Preston glared at him." You murdered people who didn't deserve to be murdered. This was wrong. Making you Admiral was a mistake". Preston voice was raising slightly. "Killing people in cold blood doesn't make you any better than the raiders out there".

Blue tried to remain calm." Look Preston. I've said it once and I'll say it again. I was not wrong in what I did. These people had my child down there and was not going to let anything in my way. Seeing how you have got no children, I wouldn't expect you to understand".

Preston eyes flared and was about to retort when Marcy walked in. "Hey guys" she said brightly. She quickly noticed the tension in the room and her voice dropped." You guys at it again. Look this is not doing Hills any favour. Ye need to get your shit together and fast. Because the two of ye constantly bickering will cause some serious problems for the town in the future"

With that, she took a seat between them and stared into space.

Blue didn't say nothing for a moment. Marcy was right. They needed to settle this quarrel but not now.

He stood up and leaned against the fireplace looking both of them. "Okay the reason why I've gathered you both here today is to talk about the future of Hills. Now the last few weeks we have gotten settlers travelling here. At the moment this is not a problem but think about in a few months. Hills is just too small to hold large groups of people." He stopped to make sure they were following. They were.

"So what do you propose?" Preston asked, sitting forward.

Blue cleared his throat" I propose that we clear out Concorde and make it a place that new settlers can live. We take control of it, fortify it and set up camps in the abandoned houses. Make it part of Hills." He measured both of their reactions. Preston was deep in thought while Marcy was smiling.

"I think that's a great idea. Hills is a bit small to start a thriving committee and I think Concord is a great place to start properly, Plus it's not that far from here so that's good. We can make Hills a place where we can do all the official business. Meetings, trading and so forth." Marcy was obviously in favour in of this.

Blue looked at Preston who was still deep in thought. "Any thoughts Preston?"

Preston looked up." Have you thought this out at all?"

"Not really. I thought I would run it by you both and see what you think"

"Since you're our glorious leader I'll let you do the thinking. Let us know when you come to a conclusion" With that, he stood up and walked away, leaving Blue fuming


End file.
